


Drabble collection- Short Writing Samples

by AllThatJaz4



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Haikyuu!!, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Uta no Prince-sama, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabbles, Gen, Pixie Hollow, roleplay applications, writing samples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThatJaz4/pseuds/AllThatJaz4
Summary: A collection of my writing samples I have written while applying to Discord Roleplay groups.I'm quite proud of a lot of them and thought I should share them publicly.Various Fandoms, mostly My Hero Academia and Kingdom Hearts, but I'll add tags as I post new samples.
Kudos: 4





	1. Tsuyu Asui

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for the first ever Discord Roleplay group I joined!
> 
> It was a future verse of My Hero Academia where all of the kids were Heroes already. I believe it was a 5 year jump.
> 
> I don't remember the writing sample minimum but I went above and beyond and wrote something much longer. Lol
> 
> Enjoy this Tsuyu Asui writing sample!

The crab villain below her may have been a little on the slower side compared to her usual foes but he sure was a hard hitter. Froppy flew through the air trying to turn herself around to land on her feet. She had gone out on his mission for Captain Selkie since he was too far out to sea to catch this villain, but that meant any sort of back up would be too far away. She might be able to reach the nearest coast guard, but even so the nearest one would still take close to 10 or 15 minutes to arrive, much longer than she was really comfortable with. She needed to detain this villain quickly and on her own before he was able to hit her away again. She landed on the side of a rock wall with many breaking fissures, seemingly on its last few legs before it could give out, not too far away from the villain and watched him as he laughed and proudly exclaimed how she was no match for him.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, ribbit.” She called, jumping over him towards the boat and using her tongue to change her trajectory, landing on the bow behind the villain. As her tongue whipped around, she grabbed three of his hind legs, locking them together as she jumped away while pulling him with her. He just barely budges, stumbling a step or two before reaching back to swat at her and claw at her tongue. Froppy lets go of him before spotting one of his henchmen coming for her with a harpoon gun. She jumps away and lands on his back before kicking him off of the boat into the water. “Give it up, Cretaceous. We know you’re the one sinking the cargo ships and taking their shipments.”

“Oh, if only it were so easy for you, Froppy!” He laughed and attempted another swing at her in the air. Thinking quickly, Froppy decides to take a risky move. There is a chance that it may not work, but if it does it will detain the villain. Her tongue whips out of her mouth and wraps around his claw, pulling herself closer to him. Landing behind him once more she wraps her tongue around him and uses all of her might to toss him towards the rock wall with the fissures near the boat. He hits the wall hard before falling onto a bed of rocks below. A few small rocks falling with him. A good sign for her plan. Moving as quickly as she can, she goes for the harpoon gun left behind by the henchmen she kicked over the side of the boat and aims at the rocks where the villain had hit. Hopefully this gun has enough firepower to make this plan work. She pulls the trigger and the harpoon flies into the sky, embedding itself into the rock wall.

“Ha! You missed, girly!” The villain sneered, smirking at Froppy before the rocks started to give way, falling one by one in varying sizes onto the crab villain. He barely had time to dodge as they fell onto him, covering most of his body. The villain tried to struggle free but his efforts were futile. He was captured and he had nowhere to run. With a relieved sigh, Froppy drops the harpoon gun. Her plan worked. If the rocks didn’t fall, she wasn’t sure what else she could do to fend the villain off or even for much longer. She jumped into the water, rounding the villain's henchmen up and tying them up onto the boat so none of them could get away while she made a quick call.

Pulling out her communicator, Froppy called the local Coast Guard and reported the captured villain. “Cretaceous has been neutralized. He and his crew are near the northern coast, around 60 miles up from the nearest dock. Ribbit.”


	2. Odin Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write!
> 
> This sample was for a Fire Emblem Heroes server, for basically any and all Fire Emblem related characters.
> 
> Please enjoy this Odin Dark writing sample!

It was only a matter of time. This whole journey he has been on has led to this moment and this moment only. The training. The secrets he tries to keep in the shadows. The never ending facade he has been portraying this entire time. It must all come to an end.

Odin looks at the book in his hands, a look of sadness taking over him as he tears his eyes away, it being much too powerful for his mere mortal eyes to lay upon. He bites his bottom lip, holding back his whimpers as his little girl, Ophelia, looks on him with anticipation. The quenching of knowledge clear on her face as she waits for her father's reply. How could he deny his own flesh and blood the answers she sought.

"Okay! I'll tell you...." The dark mage concedes to his daughter's demands, doing his best to not fall to his knees and show weakness over such details. "This book.... is my _Lexicon of Nomenclature Mach Three_." And thus the secret was out. He was a sham! Rarely were the names he called weapons, people and moves off the top of his head. They were pre-planned and brainstormed before being documented in writing. He explains his process to his daughter, showing her many failed attempts before falling onto the best names. He truly was better back in the day, back when he was in his Old Country.

He waited for the ridicule, the lack of faith, the distrust his daughter must feel for him. To lose his naming ability to the point of pre-planning in advance?! Surely he has fallen so far. But to his surprise his daughter was more understanding and accepting of this revelation. "Oh daughter! You bless your father with the utmost grace! Soothing the demon within my soul and dispelling the evil spirit of doubt that clouded my mind!" His over theatrics leads to him throwing his arms around her and giving her a big hug. This must be the feeling his mother had every time she did that to him. Overwhelming love and affection to someone so small... even if they were already legally an adult and already fighting in a war. "... Thank you, Ophelia. You warm your father's heart to know you accept him for who he is."


	3. Demyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are in order of when I applied for these servers. Just posting them in the order I find them in google docs really.
> 
> The server I applied for this time had a rather small limit. I think it was 150 words? Pretty short so I tried to keep it short as I have a bad habit of going SUPER over the limit. lol
> 
> Enjoy this tiny Demyx writing sample!

Another day, another world. Demyx didn't seem to have a care in the world as he walked out of his shadowy portal in one of the back alley's of Twilight Town whistling all the while. Now where to set up shop in this world. Surely there would be more music lovers here compared to that one world where the only citizens there were a bunch of Lions! Yeah. Never going there again.

He strolled around town, looking for where he should sit down and play. He watched as kids ran by while they played games, adults engaging in light banter, workers happily doing their jobs as if they enjoyed doing them. Not exactly something he'd agree with but hey, it's their life. Soon the smells of cooked vegetables and freshly made desserts caused a rumbling in his stomach he just couldn't ignore. Weeelll.... he did have some munny left over from the last world he was in. Might as well grab a bite to eat! No sense in playing on an empty stomach. With a slight skip to his step, Demyx made his way to the Bistro and sat down, ready to eat his fill.


	4. Eijiro Kirishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my word doc this was for a 2 year skip in My Hero Academia. Where all of the main cast would be 3rd years at UA.
> 
> Not that this sample has anything alluding to that at all. lol
> 
> Please enjoy this Eijiro Kirishima writing sample!

He was just walking around the town with his bros having some fun together on their off day from school when he heard the sound of some rambunctious teens making a fuss. They seemed to be jeering and pestering a small animal in a nearby tree. Throwing rocks at it and trying to scare it. Though his friends just waved it off as kids being kids, Eijiro couldn’t just let it go. His eyes stay locked on the misbehaving teens as he calls out to his friends, “Be right back.”

Crossing over to where the younger teens stood, the red-headed teenager crosses his arms and looks down at his kohai. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” When one of the kids tried to tell him it was none of his business, he uncrossed his arms and steeled his face into a frown. “It’s not your business to mess with the thing either. Now get out of here and go play at an arcade or something.” He stands there, waiting for the teens to wander off before he turns towards the cat in the tree, getting ready to climb up and bring him back down.

Getting up the tree was the easy part, but with those teens messing with the poor thing he was a little jumpy. Hardening his arm to prevent attaining any scratches, he reaches out towards the cat calling out to it. “Hey there little guy. No need to be scared. I’m here to get you down.” With a bit of struggling he reaches for the cat, having to harden his face as well as the cat jumps right for him before climbing down his body and to the ground. With a half smile and a sigh of relief, Eijiro watches the cat run away before releasing his quirk and climbing down from the tree. Satisfied with the results he turns back to his bros with a wave of his hand. “Sorry about that guys! What were we doing again?”


	5. Prompto Argentum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom Hearts group I had joined allowed any Disney and Final Fantasy character to be applied for even if they never made an appearance in the game itself. My sister and I thought it would be fun to apply for a few of our favorite Chocobros and so we applied for Noctis and Prompto.
> 
> The caveat was that their world would have fallen into the Realm of Darkness and or became a sleeping world so mine and my sisters samples were about how the boys got to where they were. My sister wrote about Noct finding a train and getting on it mistakenly with Prompto on his tail to get him back to the others, too bad the train left before they could exit it. And here is my sample here for when they arrived at Traverse Town!
> 
> Please enjoy this Prompto Argentum writing sample!

When he heard that Cid was in town, seeing a Middle-aged man with blond hair was NOT who he thought he would find. He was kind of disappointed to not see Cindy’s crotchety grandfather. Oh what he would do right now just to hear the old man complain to them about his aching back. The one lead they could have had to get home and it was some other guy named Cid instead. Now how were they going to get home?

The younger blond was startled out of his thoughts as the man called out to him, asking if he needed anything. “W-wha? Oh me?” He pointed to himself, standing dumbfounded. “Uh.. well… Do you know anything about a train? .. by chance?” Hearing the other say yes brought some hope back to the gunman. At least this wasn’t a complete bust! He asked a few more questions about where they head to, what are the other worlds and how can they head home and was able to get a lot of answers aside from a straight answer about how to get home. Apparently the mechanic was lost from his own home for some time but he didn’t have as much trouble getting back home as Prompto seemed to be having.

Giving a polite goodbye and wave, Prompto leaves the man to find his friend, telling Noctis what he had found out. “Good news and bad news buddy. Bad news is… I’m still not sure how we’re getting home…. Good news is there are a bunch more trains! It’s just a matter of finding the right one! There are some that will take us off of this world in District One! Why don’t we start there? I’m sure someone’s got to have heard of Eos somewhere!” He feigned the pep in his step as he grabbed his friend’s arm and started heading towards the area Cid pointed out to him. They were going to make it home. They had to. For Noct and Luna’s sakes.


	6. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the server mods for a MHA server I was in decided they wanted a Villain AU server as well! I joined as Tsu without a writing sample since they had seen me roleplay as her before, but I had to write a sample out for Tetsutetsu.
> 
> For this AU I had decided that Tetsutetsu didn't have the best family situation, between a single mother and being poorer that he would have to take whatever jobs he could get as a child he eventually found his way to Underground Fighting. He's being doing it for years at this point and takes much enjoyment out of the fights.
> 
> Enjoy this Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu writing sample!

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him. Even back in his hometown he would be stopped like this in an attempt to batter him up, but he has gotten wiser over the years. Walking home from the nearby convenience store, Tetsutestu could tell he was being tailed by some of his previous fights. Poor sports who couldn’t take their loss like men. How cowardly. Taking a turn down an alley, the steel teen pretends to not see his pursuers and continues until he gets as far as he could into the alley, hitting a dead end. As the other fighters come out and surround him, he smirks.

“Nice ta see you guys again.” He drops his bag to the side, watching them get closer to him as they made snide comments about how he ruined their careers and that they were going to take him out of more than just the underground bracket. “Is that so? Didn’t know you guys were so passionate about it.” He lets out a laugh before steeling himself and getting into a fighting stance. “Too bad I’m passionate about it too.” He barely gives them time to hit him first before he runs up to the nearest one and clocks him in the face as hard as he could, sending him flying backwards with a satisfying crack under his fist. Pulling his hand back he smirks with amusement at the blood on his fist, turning towards the rest with an eerily playful expression. “Who’s next?”


	7. Goofy Goof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would enjoy writing for Goofy. But this was so much fun!
> 
> I'm so glad the Kingdom Hearts server I joined let me apply for him! He's my main Kingdom Hearts muse now because of it!
> 
> Please enjoy this Goofy Goof writing sample!

As Captain of the guards one of Goofy’s many responsibilities is to survey the troops. Looking them over to make sure they are dressed properly and in a proper state of attention to be able to protect the King and Queen when needed. The bipedal dog walks down the line of the soldiers in front of him, making note of who might need some extra training and who might need to pull back. It wasn’t good to be stiff either, even when protecting royalty. It wasn’t like the King and Queen couldn’t protect themselves. In fact they were quite capable on their own, but the Castle held many secrets, many projects, many citizens who may not know how to fight back and protecting that was indeed the Royal Guard’s job. Gotta be trained enough to have fast enough reactions, but not stiff enough to hinder flexibility in a battle.

Goofy wasn’t even half way down the line when he somehow tripped over his own large feet, falling forward quite comically with a loud scream and rolling a few feet before stopping face first on the ground. Quiet and stifled chuckles could be heard from behind the clumsy captain, all seemingly disappearing as soon as Goofy got up on his hands and knees. He turns back to the line as he stands up fully, putting a hand behind his head in a nervous gesture. “Looks like I could use some trainin’ too. Ahyuck-hohohohooh!” He lets out a laugh, knowing full well how silly he looked and letting his company know it was completely okay to laugh at him. They all started laughing, taking a moment to enjoy the laid back atmosphere before the laughter died down. “ ‘Lright. Let’s get back to it, shall we?” With several nods down the line, the guards reform their positions, some noticeably less rigid than before and most with bigger smiles than before. Good. They all looked too serious anyway.


	8. Tsuyu Asui (#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I joined another MHA server and this one I believe this was a current timeline one.
> 
> Since my other sample was for when she's already a Hero, I wrote another one where she was still in school.
> 
> Please enjoy this Tsuyu Asui sample as well~!

It wasn’t often she had the time but when she was able to she loved having video calls with her family. With school not allowing her to leave the premises without a permission form, settling with video chats whenever they had free time was a good substitute. After a nice bath at the end of her intense day of training, Tsu sets up her laptop on her desk. Maybe next time she will go out into the common area and chat with all of her friends around for her family to meet them, but tonight she wanted them all to herself. A little selfish on Tsu’s part but she’s sure her family and friends would understand.

Hearing the call tone, she smiles as she uses her towel to dry the ends of her long hair and waits for a reply. Being greeted by the large smiling face of her younger sister causes a giggle to escape her mouth. Their mother kindly scolding the youngest Asui to not sit so close to the computer could be heard in the background as Satsuki’s expression fell, sad because she wanted to make sure Tsu could see her. She moved back and sat down on the couch with the rest of the family before waving and loudly calling Tsu’s name.

“I can hear you Satsuki.” Her family never ceased to make her smile. She loved them so much and even after a long day she could always count on her family to brighten her day.


	9. Tinkerbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from applying for Noctis and Prompto, my sister and I also love the Tinkerbell movies and we decided to be Tinkerbell and her sister Periwinkle!
> 
> Sadly I never got an reply for my application as the group soon disbanded and reopened up under new mods.
> 
> But please enjoy my Tinkerbell writing sample!

Just a few more tweaks here, and there, and once more here with the pointy rod aaannndd… “IT’S DONE!” the tinker fairy exclaimed, holding her most recent device over her head. The device was comprised mostly of little lost things she’s found around the island and a few twigs. Looking at it any normal fairy wouldn’t be able to really tell what it could do. She could just hear her friends giving her praise only to ask her what it did a moment later. Sure it looked like nothing now, but give her a hunk of ice and some of Zarina’s white pixie dust and *this* will help bring her sister to the warmer side. She loved being able to see her sister whenever she wanted by going to Winter, but there were so many things she wanted to show Periwinkle on her side. Things that you can’t describe with just words. Like Fairy Mary’s baking! Or Peter and the Lost Boys! Or Bobble’s whatzit he made last week! There were no words that can describe the whatzit properly. She HAD to see it!

There was no time to waste! Packing the device carefully in a large bag, Tinkerbell grabbed some pixie dust to sprinkle onto her wings before taking off to her Pixie Dust Alchemist friend. She was only there for a few moments to explain her device to her friend who happily let her borrow some white dust. Yes! Now time to show her sister! Flying as fast as she could to Winter she couldn’t wait to see the look on Periwinkle’s face! She was going to love this! Tink almost flew straight into the land she was so excited, almost getting yelled at by border patrol before flying down to the bridge to be properly frosted to save her wings from the harsh cold. The frost fairy was just barely done coating her wings when she takes off, just as fast as before, flying to the Frosted Forest calling Periwinkle’s name all the while.


	10. Ryunosuke Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all of the Haikyuu servers I found, the most interesting one was a supernatural themed one!
> 
> I decided to apply for Tanaka and made him a werewolf. One of my headcanons for him was that his hair is just as thick as a wolf's natural fur which would give him away as a werewolf super easily, so he shaves it down as to not arouse suspicion as per his true nature. But when he transforms into his full wolf mode, as soon as he goes back to being a human he's got a full head of hair again.
> 
> Strange AU maybe but please enjoy this Ryunosuke Tanaka writing sample nonetheless!

“OW!!” Ryunosuke groaned as his sister swiped a brush through his thick hair. “That hurts, sis!!!” 

“Well you should have thought about that before goin’ outside and transformin’ then, huhn?” He knew she had to do this. Another full moon just passed and he forgot all about it, deciding that last night would have been a good night for a secret run through the nearby forest. He barely had any control over himself as he turned into his large wolf form and ran, needing his own sister to come out and bring him home before the sun rose and someone saw him. Every time he transformed and his hair grew out again he needed it cut back down. He knew he should be thanking his sister for helping him but he had his pride and well…. She was being mean about it anyway.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose!” Nah, the moon did that for ya.

“How was I supposed to know it was a full moon last night?!” The calendar in the kitchen.

“Well…. Arrggghh!!!!” She had a rebuttal for everything didn’t she. And she wasn’t even trying to be gentle with the brush either! But he did as he was told as she instructed for him to sit still until she was done. Winces and groans escaped his lips as the brush was pulled over his scalp and tamed his wild mane of hair, all while his sister called him a baby for not being able to handle a little brushing. Soon the brush was replaced with an electric razor and his sister went to town on taking off said mane from his head.

At least this part didn’t hurt. Ryunosuke watched as chunks of his hair fell to the floor and let his mind wander. He thought about his run last night and what he could have done differently. … aside from looking at the moon calendar… He thought about school and about his club. He thought about what moves he should practice next and when the next real game they have would be. And just like that his sister was done, giving him a good smack on the back of the head once it was freshly shaven.

“OW!!! Do ya gotta do that everytime?!” He rubbed the back of his head glaring at his sister as all she did was laugh at him. “.... mmmm…… thanks though.... Sis.” Her laughs died down as she hooked an arm around her brother, the two sharing at least a moment of peace before she started to give him a good old fashioned noogie. “OWOWOWOWO!!! HEY! STOOP THAT!”


	11. Master Aced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know much about the Foretellers before this Kingdom Hearts server I was in, but now I love them all so much!
> 
> Still rather confused by a lot of things but it's Kingdom Hearts. Most things will be confusing lmao!
> 
> Please enjoy my take on Master Aced in this writing sample!

Ah, yes. The exact middle of the day when the sun is directly above the town. The perfect time to train! On his way towards his usually training area Aced waved at his Union members as he passed by them. It was good to see so many good Keyblade trainees in action. All filled with so much light and passion, who wouldn't be inspired to go into action upon seeing their bright shining faces. He was just turning the corner to his favorite spot when he spies that it was already occupied by one of his newest members.

He watches as she swings her Keyblade in front of herself, hitting imaginary targets with quite a sloppy form. She looked tired, as if she had been there for a while trying to improve her skills on her own. The Union leader couldn't stay back for much longer. His training could wait. Teaching this girl the right form was more important. He times her imaginary target hits and summons his Keyblade to parry her blow as he neared her. Her shock and nervous reaction was not unexpected as he smiled down at her and waved his hand. "It looked like you could use some help. Now, try that move again but stand with your feet shoulders width apart and keep your knees bent. Go ahead." He stands with his blade in front of him, allowing her to try her attack once more. "Good! Now try stepping with your other foot first. Good! Keep at it!"


	12. Fatgum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far, my all time favorite muse to have has been Fatgum! I love that big guy so much!
> 
> Writing this sample came so easy to me and once I was in the group it was easy to write as him too! Believe it or not the Midnight in the group and I were thinking of shipping! We had a thread or two of them flirting rather obviously with each other, but sadly due to time and swapping characters it never got any farther than that.
> 
> But! Please enjoy this cute Taishiro Toyomitsu, aka Fatgum, writing sample!

Making his rounds for patrol, Taishiro walks around the small neighborhood as he snacks on a tray of Takoyaki he got from a nearby food cart. Damn, they were good! Maybe his new favorite spot to grab a bite! That is, if he didn’t say that about every food cart he finds, but one can digress.

It was always nice having a peaceful day for once. Nice weather. No criminals in sight. A good snack to eat. The wail of a distressed child. Wait, hold on. That’s actually not good at all! Taishiro looked around for the source of the noise and found a small boy crying near a tree in the park. Was he being attacked? Did someone steal his candy? The hero made haste towards the boy. He scanned the area as he got close, looking for anyone that could have been the culprit of the child’s misfortune. Upon finding no such person, he knelt down, getting as close as he could to the kids level without laying on the ground outright.

“Everythin’ alright there kid? What’s got cha so sad?” The kid sniffled as he pointed upwards. Taishiro looked up and saw a bright orange balloon stuck in the branches of a tree. The realization of the situation was almost too funny to not laugh about. No bad guy at all. Just a lost balloon out of a child’s reach. With a small chuckle, Taishiro stands up and easily plucks the balloon safely from the tree.

“Oh, was this what you were looking for?” He kneels back down to the kid’s level and offers the kid the string before pulling it back and deciding to tie it on his wrist instead. “There we go. Now if you let go, it ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He smiled as the kid wiped the tears off of his face and thanked Taishiro with a big hug, to which he hugged back gently as to not get the kid stuck in his body. “No problem, kiddo. I was happy to help.”

As the kid pulled back from the hug, Taishiro pats him on the head and offers out his tray of Takoyaki. “Here.” The kid’s face slowly lights up and he starts to bounce with excitement over the treat before him. Taishiro put a finger to his lips as his smile widened on his face at the sight. “Have one. It’ll make ya feel better. Just don’t tell yer parents, kay?”


	13. Aeleus/Luxaeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly the KH server I joined allowed up to 5 characters per player so a lot of my samples are for them. Plus the never ending wave of MHA servers out there. lol Sorry a lot of these entries are from those two series.
> 
> That being said, I believe this was the first ever character I applied for in a Kingdom Hearts server.
> 
> I do love them gentle giant types and I hope you do too!
> 
> Please enjoy this Aeleus writing sample.

Taking his shift outside the palace gates was never a bad change of pace. The weather was always lovely in Radiant Gardens and there was always pleasant people walking by. Of course there were those pesky kids every now and again, but it was his job to keep them away from the premises. So long as they did not bother the palace or it’s residents, they were fine by him.

The kids playing nearby the gate were not a worry to him as he surveyed the surrounding area for anyone or thing more dangerous. The only thing he could thank for his time in the Organization was that it made him more confident in his fighting ability. Not that he was any kind of slouch before, but the new skills he learned would be very useful to him if he ever needed them. The sensation of something hitting his leg made his head whip down to look at the opposing object, only to find a ball rolling away from him before coming to a stop.

The kids who were playing nearby froze in their steps as he looked up at them. They must be scared of him. Especially with a mean looking mug as his. Aeleus kneels down, grabbing the ball and gently rolling it back towards the kids, giving them as kind of a smile as he could manage. “Don’t go too far from home now.” The kids smile back at him, seemingly okay with him now as they see he isn’t as scary as they thought he was before and waved at him before running away to play more. Kids will be kids, won’t they? Standing back up, Aeleus returns to his spot in front of the gates and goes back to looking out for danger. A guards job is never done.


	14. Tsuyu Asui (#3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another future version of MHA where the main characters are full fledged Heroes.
> 
> I enjoy writing cute hero things, such as helping children with small problems. Sure Heroes are sought after for all of the hard hitting stuff, but the small things matter too.
> 
> Please enjoy this third piece of Tsuyu Asui!

With a warm drink in hand Tsuyu patrolled the coast from the land, keeping an eye out for any and all misgivings that may occur. The warm vapor coming from her lips and her beverage were sure signs to how cold it was outside and she was quite thankful that her suit, though form fitting, was still able to keep her warm and prevent her from accidentally hibernating on the job.

Just farther up the street, Tsu could see a small girl looking around herself quickly. The frog hero instinctively made her way quickly to the young one, seeing the worry on her little face and arms pulled towards her chest as she got closer. She got down on her knees and offered the little girl a smile before speaking quietly. “Hello. Do you need help, ribbit?”

The little one nods. “...I…. I lost my mommy.” The tears already started to form in her eyes, but Tsu didn’t drop her kind expression and gently pat the girl on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find her. She couldn’t have gotten too far. Do you remember where you saw her last?” Tsu watched as the girl pointed further down the street before standing up and offering her hand. “Let’s start looking there, okay?” With a nod from the little girl Tsu gently leads the girl down the street as they look for her mother together, hand in hand.


	15. Master Aced (#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the group disbanded and got new mods, I had to reapply as Aced if I wanted him again.
> 
> So here is attempt number two! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy my big lovable bear Master.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred." Finishing up his rep of handstand push-ups Aced drops his legs to the ground and stands up properly, hands resting on his waist to open the airways to his lungs more easily. He had been training for a few hours now so it was as good a time as ever to take a break. Maybe a quick stroll into town for a drink would be good since he had already finished his flask of water a rep or so ago.

It didn't take him long to reach town again, as Aced preferred to train someplace with a bit more nature surrounding him. But as he walked his own reflection in a window caught his eye. Turning to look he realized only then that he had left his shirt, jacket and cloak over by his training area, walking into town completely shirtless with all his scars and various tattoos exposed. If anyone was around he would be a bit more concerned but this area was rather abandoned as far as Aced could see so it wasn't a problem right?

He watched as his muscles moved under his skin as he moved his arm, admiring his own work and seeing how physically strong he was. It isn't long before he's flexing at the window, watching his own reflection and seeming rather pleased with himself. He was so focused on himself he didn't realize that there were people just on the other side of the glass until a young girl opened the door and called out to him with a very timid "M-master Aced?"

With his attention not on himself anymore he could clearly see the few young women on the other side of the glass he was just flexing at. "O-Oh! Uh…" if a blush ran over his face due to his embarrassment no one could see it beyond his mask and for that he was thankful for it. He covers himself futilely with his hands to hopefully save the girls from seeing his bare chest. "M-my apologies ladies. You wouldn't have an extra flask of water on you by chance?"


	16. Eiji Otori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a 500 word minimum, this is by far my longest sample! Most samples I have to write have to hit 200 minimum so having it be 500 was a little wild for me!
> 
> Not many people may know of him but Eiji Otori is a member of the Band Heavens from the series Uta no Prince-Sama. I just recently applied to this server and was pretty proud of this sample being my first attempt at the character.
> 
> Please enjoy my Eiji Otori writing sample!

Awoken to the sound of the opening cords of GIRAx2★SEVEN Eiji shuffled in his sheets, wanting to sleep just a little more but he knew he had set his alarm for a reason. By the time he could hear the first line in the song the young man blindly reached for his phone on his nightstand and turned it off so as to not disturb his bandmates whose rooms were near his in their shared apartment. He was by no means an early riser and could feel his eyes drooping if he didn’t push himself out of bed at that moment, he lets himself take his time to sit up and stretch as a yawn escapes his mouth before getting to his feet. 6:30am was far too early for anyone to be up that day, even Shion who had the earliest day out of the band didn’t need to be anywhere until 10am, but today was a special day and Eiji wanted to be sure his brother had a good start to his. Birthdays did only come around once a year.

Tossing on his robe the young singer left his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen where no one seemed to be up yet. Yes, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about the others possibly interrupting what he had planned. Pulling open his phone’s bookmarked links, a recipe for American pancakes is displayed on the screen with a list of ingredients. It wasn’t long before all of the necessary components for pancakes, as well as eggs and bacon, lay spread out on the counter and he could finally begin. The recipe was fairly easy to follow as Eiji measured out each ingredient and mixed while he let the stove warm up to the proper temperature with a small amount of butter melting to coat the bottom of the pan. A couple of his first attempts may have been burnt but he wasn’t discouraged. Just had to get the hang of when he could flip them to be perfectly golden brown. He plates his best looking pancakes before moving onto cooking a few stips of bacon and two eggs in the same pan, careful not to burn any of them. Finally with a proper breakfast spread and a cup of juice on the side, Eiji was prepared to surprise his brother.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Quietly making his way back to his room, Eiji rummages around his desk until he finds an envelope marked with his brother’s name and a small package wrapped in a solid blue gift wrap. Now he was ready.

After quickly picking up his mess from cooking, Eiji places the breakfast on a tray with the card and gift to the side. A glance at the clock showed it was 8am, a more appropriate time to wake someone up in his opinion and maybe a good time to surprise his brother. Picking up the tray as gently as possible, as to not spill the glass of juice, the younger Otori headed towards his brother’s room taking a moment to knock to see if he was awake yet. He was almost surprised to hear his brother call out a “Come in” on the other side of the door, but he knew his surprise would be a better one. Resting the tray on one arm, he opens the door and finds his brother at his desk, working on something before turning to see who was entering his room. “Eiji?”

“Happy Birthday Nii-san!” Eiji chimed happily, holding the tray in front of him with both hands to show the other what he had prepared. He walks over towards his brother’s desk so he wouldn’t have to speak so loudly. “I wanted you to have a good start to your day. I hope you like it.”


	17. Pence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Kingdom Hearts sample, but this time for Pence of Twilight Town!
> 
> The group was looking to complete the Twilight Trio and I thought I'd give it a shot. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy my Pence writing sample.

"MOOOM! I'M HOOOME!" Pence calls out as he puts he puts his skateboard against the wall by the front door of their apartment. Not getting a response though made him call out again. "Mooom?"

It wasn't unusual for his mom not to be home when Pence was done with school. She was probably out working. The note the teenager found on the fridge only confirmed that. He takes off the magnet they've had since he made it in grade school, placing it on another sheet of paper that held not only his school schedule but his mother's work schedule. Apparently her job had cut her back on hours and she was out at a second job she had picked up in order to keep up with bills.

Welp, guess it was time to pick up a newspaper route. 

Grabbing a quick snack from the kitchen, Pence writes a note back to his mother with his granola bar sticking out of his mouth as he told his mother he was out looking for a job too and to talk to him about how much they need to cover for the month once they were both home. Taking another magnet, this one of the same dog design as his favorite shirt, he sticks the note to the fridge and runs out of the door grabbing his skateboard as he moves and locking the place up before heading towards his usual part time spots. Here's hoping someone was hiring.


	18. Manga Fukidashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatgum is my #1 favorite MHA muse, but Manga comes in at a VERY close second! Even if every time I want to use his quirk it turns into a research paper level searching for the right Japanese Onomatopoeia to use. lol That's just part of the fun I suppose.
> 
> Please enjoy my Manga Fukidashi writing sample.

Another day, another patrol with the Pro Hero Wash, his internship mentor. Ever since his first year Manga enjoyed working with the Laundry Hero, even if it was a little hard to understand him with the guy not being able to speak more than his name like a Pokemon. That just made for communication practice! Never know when you’ll meet someone with a language barrier but you still gotta help them despite that.

The small patrol team was just making their way past a children’s playground when the small cry of a child rings in the air. A quick look over to the child didn’t prove anything dangerous. It only appeared that they had fallen down and hurt them self in the process. Manga raised his hand to get Wash’s attention, projecting the words [ _I can handle this!_ ] on his face before jogging over to the crying child.

[ _Hey! Are you okay?_ ] The words are projected onto his face as he gets close to the child, gently placing a hand on their shoulder to get their attention. The little girl sniffles and releases a few sobs as she looks at her knee which only started bleeding from what could have been a small trip on the ground. [ _I can take care of that for you._ ] Unsure if the girl can read his face he uses his real voice and speaks to the child instead. “I can take care of that for you. But first, _Fuwa Fuwa_ ,” He holds his hands out in front of him as the onomatopoeia emerges from his face, taking a moment before seemingly growing soft fluff, similar to a sheep’s wool. “Can you hold this for me?”

The young hero hands over the fluffy creation over to the girl, who seems skeptical at first but is soon cuddling the word in her hands. Good, now with her distracted he could pull out a bandage and get her booboo all covered up. Mere moments later the girl is sporting two colorful bandages with cartoon characters on them and seems to have calmed down due to the fluffy comfort item. “There you go! Now be careful, okay?” He puts a hand on the girl’s shoulder to get her attention once more. “That little friend there doesn’t last forever. Pretty soon it’s gonna go _poi_!” Another word leaves his face, this one landing in his hand for a second before poofing out of existence causing the little girl to giggle.

“I gotta go now, but you be careful okay?” As she nods back, Manga stands up, projecting a [ _Bye Bye_ ] on his face as he leaves her, walking back to his patrol team and continuing on their way.


	19. Goofy Goof (#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the new mods taking over I had to reapply as all of my characters so here is attempt number two for Goofy as well! With special guest Max! (This version if Max would be closer to the Goof Troop timeline if not a little younger than that)
> 
> Please enjoy the Goof Family writing sample!

With his long journey ahead of him to find the missing king and the Keyblade wielder, Goofy wanted to make sure he had no loose ends before he left. They had been staying in the castle together while Goofy was working but if he was to leave to go to another world, he didn’t want his son to be all alone with no one to care for him. They walked together into Disney Town from the Castle, a bag for each of them with Max’s things for him to be comfortable in his new living space.  
“Dad, do you have to go?” It wasn’t the first time he’s asked and it sure wouldn’t be the last, knowing his son. He couldn’t help the frown forming on his face as he saw his son with his head so low, not wanting his dad to leave him.

“Aww son. You know I have to. It was an order from The King. I can’t ignore that.”

“Can’t I come with you? I want to see the other worlds! I’ll help you find the King too!”

“I can’t do that, Maxie. It’s too dangerous out there. I’d rather you stay here, safe.” As they came up to the house of Horace Horsecollar, Goofy set down his sack of Max’s things to turn to him, getting down on a knee and placing both his hands on his shoulders. “Listen, Maxie. I don’t know how long I’ll be out there. Horace says he’ll take care o’ ya while I’m gone but I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

With a small nod Max throws his arms around his dad, as if hugging him will keep him there forever. “I’m gonna miss you, dad.”

“I’m gonna miss ya too, Maxie.” Tears welling up in their eyes, Goofy savors the moment with his son, knowing that he won’t get a moment like this for a long while, before standing up, passing his son’s belongings to Mr.Horsecollar and giving one last wave to his son through the window of the house.


	20. Master Aced (#3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't a sample at all. This happened in server in the middle of some plot we had going on and I wrote a stand alone thing to connect Aced from a chatroom dispute to when all of the Foretellers were going to meet up.
> 
> Some slight explanation is that the Lauriam/Marluxia player we had headcanoned Laruiam to have been with Ursus, thus making him Aced's union member. Laurium was calling the Masters out for starting the war in the first place and allowing so many children to die a seemingly senseless fight.

He wasn't as vigilant with keeping up with the chatroom as the other Foretellers. There were other things occupying his time and his thoughts than a silly contraption that allowed him to speak with the many people in the surrounding worlds. Most of the time Aced only cared to speak with the other Foretellers and never bothered with the group chats unless absolutely necessary, but on this day one of the newcomers was tearing into his brothers and sister. He would not stand for this. Just what was his deal anyway?

A message is sent and soon the two are in a private conversation, Aced seeking answers as to why this person had such a problem with his siblings. As they speak to one another and as heated words are exchanged, the large man's knuckles turn white. Clenching out of rage. This newcomer was not only from one of the Unions but *his own* union. He was never good with names, and the 'x' in the name seemed to signify he was, at least once, a member of Organization XIII, but he was still one of Aced's own young cubs. He barely had time to feel happy to hear that another one of his young wielders was alive as both sides had harsh words for one another.

Aced needed to go somewhere. He could not be in this world any longer. No matter what answers he may find there, he needed to leave before he caused any sort of destruction. A light portal is summoned and he is in Thebes in no time, finishing the conversation in the private room just as he got there. His phone is dropped to the side to be caught by Chirithy as Aced runs and takes a swing at the nearest boulder. One hit, then two hits. Slow punches at first with the force of his frustration behind each hit. The boulder cracks under the force, becoming several smaller rocks for Aced to punch and turn into rubble.

'Not doing anything' he said. 'Not showing remorse'. Aced felt remorse. He never had the best control over his emotions but he did try to stop the war. He tried to get the others to listen to him, to find the _real_ traitor instead of wasting their time on him. But no. His words fell on deaf ears and he was being plotted against. He and Invi fought in town, destroying a lot of buildings in their wake. He fought Gula out of the feeling of betrayal and only stopped once Ava appeared. Soon, out of ill feelings and the inevitability of the Book of Prophecies, the war started. He was not himself during that moment in time. He knows that is not any kind of excuse and he was to be held accountable for those choices, but it was not as if he was doing nothing. He was traveling to the different worlds, seeking answers from locals and others he may meet along the way. He had been gone for so long and he wanted to rectify the looming darkness over the world. Not doing anything. Sure he could probably do more but he was not _doing nothing_.

The small creature stands to the side, holding the phone in his hands as he watches his master upset and creating piles of rubble. What can he do? Aced was so upset by the words said by his old union member and if he was the type of man to cry, he probably would be right now. But instead he disintegrated boulder after boulder, releasing his anger in physical form. The phone vibrates and Master Ira's message is relayed to his master. Short, one world responses were all Chirithy received as he replied to the other Master.

Chirithy trots closer to his master, tentatively reaching his hand to Aced's leg as he slowed down his rampage. "... shall we be going, Aced? Master Ira's waiting for us."

"Yes.... let us go." A light portal opens right in front of Aced and Chirithy, both walking through before it disappears in a blink.


	21. Demyx (#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plot related post! But this time Demyx!
> 
> To be very honest, I forgot what the Xemnas roleplayer said to Demyx. But it was a very round about "Not really giving you the answer" kind of stuff and my Demyx isn't sure of who he was before being a nobody. This was before I finished KH3 and my views on how Demyx sees himself is a little different, but at the time of writing this he was unsure of himself. And also not the brightest of he thinks there could have been a replica before Xion(No.1).
> 
> Please enjoy my Demyx Angst!

> ~~_[[[IX --- Entry #1 - What do I even believe anymore?_ ~~
> 
> ~~_I shouldn't trust Xemnas, barely ever had in all honesty, but he has a point. If he really did take my memories from before I was a Nobody then why should I ever give him the time of day? He says I was a person before. Had a heart, another name, another life, but was that the truth?! He lied to us about what the Organization's goal was and got us all to follow him blindly in the beliefs we would all be re-completed._ ~~
> 
> ~~_... but where do the lies end? Xion came to us and I liked her a lot. Her and Roxas both were fun to have around and they revealed she was a puppet... made from a kid's memories. Some of the members of the True Organization were using puppet bodies too...what if... what if I'm one too?_ ~~
> 
> ~~_I have little to no memories outside of being "Demyx"... Only vague memories of buildings and kids running around with weapons. What were they? They all looked different but were all the same... /but I can't remember/. I remember weird robes the really important people wore. I remember being scared of death. Are... are these memories even mine... like Xion?_ ~~
> 
> ~~_What if I'm just another tool for the Organization to use, but I didn't turn out the way they wanted.... would they try to dispose me? If they did... would I cease to exist? ... I'm scared. I don't want to disappear. I don't want to fade into nothing. I... I didn't even remember how long I was gone when Sora defeated me and they brought me back for the True Organization._ ~~
> 
> ~~_I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'M SCARED!!!_ ~~
> 
> ~~_....maybe I should hide again. Away from the evil leaders.. away from all the others who got re-completed... no one ever liked me anyway._ ~~
> 
> ~~_... I want to be someone, dammit!]]]_ ~~

**Message Encripted. Special passcode needed to enter.**


	22. Otoya Ittoki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The UtaPri server I had joined had an opening for one of the other band members and with Otoya being my favorite I had to give it a shot!
> 
> Again a 500 word minimum was hard to reach until I knew exactly what I wanted to write about. Lol But this was fun to write! I love Otoya's character a lot and I could only hope I did him justice!
> 
> But without further ado, please enjoy my Otoya Ittoki sample!

“Thank you, ma’am!” Otoya’s smile shines bright as he takes the two small guitar cases from the woman on the other side of the counter. He had been meaning to do this for a while but the funds weren’t there or the guitars weren’t in the best condition, but today he found a couple of rather decent children sized guitars at a second hand store and cases to go with them! What a score! All he had to do now was pop by a proper instrument shop and buy new strings and then he could be on his way. Even if traveling with three guitar cases gave him some odd looks and was a bit cumbersome to deal with at times the red headed boy was just too excited to surprise the kids at his old Orphanage.

A quick pop in and out for some new strings and he was set. He could always restring and tune the guitars when he got there. The kids did love watching him play, so maybe they’ll find even restringing interesting? Suppose he’ll find out when he gets there. One train ride later and Otoya is walking, or rather jogging with excitement towards his childhood home. He could already see some of the kids out front playing on the metal structure of kicking a ball back and forth. A girl on the monkeybars sees him first and calls out to him causing a domino effect of children turning around and all shouting at the adult.

He loved visiting these kids. They were always so happy to see him and he adored spending all the time he could with him. He laughs as they begin to crowd around him, pulling him in different directions.

“Come look at what I made”  
“Kick the ball with us!”  
“You promised you’d play with dolls with me last time!”  
“Oto-nii! Why do you have all of those things on you?” One of the young boys pulls at one of the guitar cases on Otoya’s back.

“Ah! These are a surprise! Let’s go inside and I can show you!” Otoya does his best to lead the kids inside without tripping over anyone, finding an empty corner and letting the kids sit around him. “Are you ready?” He asks, unzipping one of the cases while the kids questioned and made guesses. He waits a moment to build up their suspense before grabbing the children’s guitar and holding it up. “TA-DA!!!! I bought you guys guitars! There’s only two so you gotta share, okay?”

The children excitedly clamor over, all wanting to be the first to try out the guitar, but Otoya tells them to wait as he restrings the guitar. He explains everything as he goes to the kids, being sure to use words they would understand and give reasons for why he’s doing it. After stringing both new guitars he sets to tune them, the kids even still getting more and more excited to play with their surrogate older brother.

“Now… who wants to learn to play?” Otoya could barely finish his question before all of the kids began yelling over each other claiming ‘me firsts’ and ‘no I wanna play with you more’. Today was shaping to be a lot of fun!


End file.
